Mas que Amigos
by dyamielf
Summary: Todo comienza como una linda amistad, pero todo dentro de Bella cambia cuando Edward decide casarse, sentimientos encontrados salen a flote, que pasara? Se casara Edward? Se darán cuenta a tiempo para luchar por su amor? E/B
1. Amigos y Confusion

MAS QUE AMIGOS!

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS AQUI EN SU MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA. (NO COPY)**_

Description: Bella, una joven de Forks, amiga de Edward Cullen, amigos desde la adolescencia, ahora sienten algo mas que Amistad? Ambos confundidos toman el camino incorrecto, Edward decide casarse y Bella desahogar su desamor en hombros de un nuevo amigo. Se casara Edward? Se daran cuenta a tiempo de su amor y lucharan? O sera demasiado tarde para ellos? Amistad, Amor, Confusion, Tristeza, Pasion… Enterate de mas!

Cap. 1 Amigos y Confusion!

Este día me dio con recordar como fue que Edward y yo nos conocimos. Estaba en el cine de Port Angeles viendo una película llamada Love is Forever, tenia 13 años y el 14, tropezamos y deje caer mis palomitas, el se agacho a recoger con mil disculpas, terminamos riendo y riendo de nuestra torpeza o mas bien mi torpeza. Salimos juntos del cine ya que su madre se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y yo no tuviera que esperar por mi padre Charlie. Desde ese momento somos inseparables mejores amigos hasta el fin. Hablábamos de todo hasta de nuestras intimidades o mejor dicho nuestras fantasías, cosa rara la verdad. Pero no sentimos tan bien que nunca prestamos atención, fuimos a la escuela superior juntos y nunca tuvimos novios no se porque pero nunca llego el indicado lo mismo me dijo el. Ahora estamos en la universidad el en su cuarto y ultimo año mientras que yo estoy en mi tercero. Ese dia estaba como en el espacio pero, desde que Edward había hecho el viaje a Denali estaba muy extraño conmigo y…

-Bella estas ida en que piensas?

-OH, Edward me asustaste tonto!

-Lo siento mi doncella, no es mi culpa que pienses en travesuras.

-Si, pues que yo sepa pensar cuando escogimos que estudiar no es travesura, mi corazón. –mentí-

-Jaja, pues si la verdad Bella. – dijo el -

-Bella, quieres ir a dar una vuelta hoy, quiero mostrarte algo.

-Claro, Ed. A que horas pasas por mí? – dije emocionada-

-Como a las 8:30pm. – dijo con todo nervioso-

-OK, estaré lista.

-Bueno, adiós!

Hay ya no tenia dudas algo le pasaba, subí mi habitación y aunque eran las 4:30pm, me sentía rara, extraña con un mal presentimiento, así que decidí hacerle la cena a Charlie, pero no fue suficiente para mantener mi mente ocupada, así que subí a buscar que ponerme, encontré un vestido nuevo azul obscuro mas arriba de la rodilla y combine con tacones negros no muy altos y accesorios del mismo color de ellos. Fui al baño me lave el cabello, me lo seque e hice unas ondas en la parte de abajo, me maquille súper sencilla pero me veía muy bonita y natural tal como me dice Edward, y vuelvo a pensar en el. Que pasara pero siento como si no debiera ir a la cena. Y fue cuando tocaron la puerta que salí de mi burbuja. Abrí y hay estaba el deslumbrante como siempre, pero me miro diferente, con devoción o es mi imaginación fue cuando me dijo:

-Bella, estas hermosa hoy, ese color te queda precioso la verdad.

-Gracias, Ed tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

El tenia un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa manga larga de botones en color rojo doblada hasta los codos. Se ve muy guapo sus ojos resaltan de una manera impresionante. Obvio que no se lo dije.

-Nos vamos – dijo Ed-

-Mm, si, si, vamos.

Nos montamos en su coche íbamos hablando de todo, me contó que su hermana Alice regreso de Europa con su novio Jasper y que Rosalie y Emmett se casaban pronto. Yo no tuve que contarle mucho pues mi vida no tenia mucho de interesante apenas tenia amigs pues eran muy superficiales y me incomodaba que siempre quisieran algo más conmigo los chicos. Pero sabia que algo no me decía lo notaba extraño no se porque, pero esta muy nervioso. Deje de pensar cuando me di cuanta que estábamos frente al restaurante que me llevo cando cumplí mis 17. Es hermoso y sirven una comida exquisita. Pero que le pasaba a Edward no paro de preguntármelo. Hasta que…

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte antes que entremos.

-Dime Edward, estas muy extraño, que te pasa? – Pregunte no muy segura de la respuesta-

-Bueno sabes que hubo unos días en que no estuve en el pueblo, cierto?

-Si, lo se porque viene al tema ahora?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que en ese tiempo conocí a alguien.

Todo quedo en silencio, el mirándome y yo sintiendo algo muy raro en mi corazón, sentí un volco que no pude explicar, el me sujeto porque me tambalee. Y me quede clavada en sus ojos, pero hice lo imposible y le sonreí. El pareció relajarse un poco así que le pregunte.

-Edward me alegro pero aun no entiendo, dime lo que tienes que decirme somos mejores amigos no?

-Si, si… Bueno lo que pasa es que, tengo novia. Se llama Tanya y esta aquí la traje para presentarte y a ti para que la conozcas, formalmente. Eres mi mejor amiga y contigo soy un libro abierto.

Esto si que no tenía palabras mi corazón tembló y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar también, sentí mis ojos húmedos pero no deje salir ni una lágrima que no sabia porque querían salir. Volví y le sonrei y esta vez no se como me carcajee pero lo hice y el se unió a mis risas.

-Wow, Edward eso es genial, Felicidades amigo. En hora buena! Cuando conozco a la suertuda que se lleva a mi mejor amigo?

-Justo hay viene ella.

Me dijo y al mirarlo alos ojos vi como la miraba con lujuria o no se como. Y fue cuando la mire a ella: rubia, delgada, alta, muy hermosa, tanto que dolió verla pero también algo arrogante. Pero aun así no perdí mi sonrisa de la cara.

-Genial, dije yo.

-Hola mi amor, como estas? Dijo Edward a ella.

-Bien, aunque cansada. –dijo Tanya-

-Tanya, te presento a mí mejor mejor amiga, Isabella.

-Solo Bella. Mucho gusto Tanya.

-El gusto es mío, Bella, este hombre no para de hablar de ti.

-Jajaja, bueno somos como hermanos, no Ed?

-Entramos - dijo edward evadiendo mi pregunta-

-Claro dijimos ella y yo al unísono.

Toda la cena ella estuvo habla que habla de esos días maravillosos que paso con Edward en Denali y como se conocieron. De los lujos a los que esta acostumbrada, de sus berrinches y planes futuro, en mi fin un casco vacio solo pensando en ella. Yo no aguante y dije:

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Espero me disculpen.

-Pero Bella, porque te vas? Me dijiste que no tenias nada para hoy!

-Si lo se, pero no se me da esto de vela güira de nadie, jejeje ustedes merecen tiempo a solas, sabes como soy Ed.

-Si lo se, gracias por tu consideración.

-Si, gracias Bella. Dijo tanya con tono sarcástico.

-Adiós que disfruten mucho.

Salí casi corriendo del restaurante pensando en lo superficial que es Tanya se nota su hipocresía de lejos, es una interesada y fue cuando me tropecé con un chico alto, trigueño y muy fuerte. Casi me estampo con el piso cuando el me sujeto. Me pare y lo mire a la cara, es hermoso, muy bello a decir verdad estaba boba mirándolo cuando se aclaro la garganta y dijo en voz grave:

-Esta usted bien señorita?

-Ah, si, si claro que estoy bien, gracias!

-No hay de que. Soy Jacob!

-Mmm..., soy Bella!

-Mucho gusto princesa.

-El gusto es mío Jacob. y… gracias por lo de princesa!

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero a donde ibas con tanta prisa?

-Prisa yo? No no… y puedes tratarme de tu, no soy tan vieja.

-Jajaja. Como quieras Bella. Puedes decirme Jake.

-OK, Jake así esta mejor.

Así pasaron los días, y yo me distancie de Edward de una manera increíble, su hermana Alice iba a mi casa y me preguntaba que pasaba, ella tenia un don o algo así podía ver cosas pero nada que la gente supiera. Me decía que solo veía mucho dolor entre su hermano y yo. Yo no creía en nada de eso, en fin nada estaba confirmado y ella no sabia por veía cosas del futuro de otros. Pero a la vez ni yo sabia de que me hablaba. Con el tiempo también la aleje a ella y a toda su familia al único de ellos que veía es Carlisle porque le ayudaba con los papeleos en el hospital era mi part time. Y no me mencionaba el tema lo cual agradecía. Me hice muy amiga de Jake y salíamos casi todos los fines de semana, me visitaba y yo a el mayormente. Es genial tan divertido y apuesto no se puede negar. Cuando me di cuanta ya habían pasado 4 meses de que Edward y yo no hablábamos y si nos veíamos solo sonreíamos, tenia un dolor muy grande en mi alma pero no lo decía a nadie. Jake sabía que algo me atormentaba pero no pregunto nada, siempre respeto mi silencio. Era 1 de septiembre, salí de casa de Jake y me fui a la mía. Me encontré con el carro de Alice, mi corazón brinco de alegría y emoción pero a la vez de angustia. Salí de mi coche el cual mi padre había cambiado por un Toyota no muy nuevo, pero mejor que mi trasto que paso a mejor vida. Casi corrí para adentrarme en mi casa, cuando la vi. A ella en la sala sola y pensativa, esto no da muy buena espina me dije a mi misma. Pero aun así corrí a donde ella y la abrace con una fuerza increíble la extrañaba tanto.

-Alice, Alice. Como te extrañe, no tienes ni idea de la falta que me haces.

-Igual tu a mi Bella, te extraño tanto. Mi corazón esta muy lastimado por tu alejamiento.

-Alice por favor no comiences, sabes muy bien que no es por ti, no se lo que me pasa.

-Yo si se pero no te diré, tu misma lo averiguaras en su momento no muy lejano.

-Como quieras Alice, y dime a que se debe tu visita?

-No puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?

Su rostro cambio estaba, malhumorada, triste, frustrada, mil sentimientos le pasaron por su cara.

-Bueno, Bella es que me enviaron a…

Esto no es normal, Alice nunca da rodeos y solo suelta lo que va a decir y ya!

-Alice, por favor me estas asustando, todos están bien?

-Si, todos están bien, pero…

-OK, entonces, dime…

-Te vine a traer la invitación para la boda de Edward.- soltó ella casi en grito-

Que? No podía ni respirar no encontraba razón, para eso yo sabia que sucedería en algún momento, pero Ed se casara, como, cuando paso esto. No siento mi corazón, en su lugar hay un bloque que no lo deja bombear. Me hundí en mi propio mundo todo paso por mi mente, a una velocidad increíble, cuando nos conocimos, nuestro días juntos, nuestros besos jugando a papa y mama. Todo paso por mi mente, pero porque? Que pasa conmigo, era mi amigo no, o es mi amigo. No se como pero logre volver a la realidad para toparme con Alice gritando y jalándome.

-Bella, maldición, Bella despierta!

-Ah, si si aquí estoy. Bueno, Alice que genial, me alegro y cuando es la boda?

-Bella la boda es el 13 de septiembre.-dijo angustiada y triste-

-Que? 13 de septiembre?

-Si, Bella, el 13 de este mes! Lo siento tanto.


	2. Descubriendo Sentimientos

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS AQUI EN SU MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA. (NO COPY)**_

Cap. 2 Descubriendo Sentimientos

Estaba solo en mi habitación, leyendo un poco de los libros que me trajo Carlisle de medicina. Cuando comencé a pensar en mi amiga, mi mejor y única amiga, Bella. Que estará haciendo, en que piensa, que de su vida. Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde la última vez que nos vimos en aquel restaurante. Todo fue tan raro, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer; Estuve nervioso desde que llegue de Denali, no me atrevía a contarle que tenia novia y que en esos días que no estuve en Forks mi vida dio un giro inesperado, sentía miedo y no sabia de que, eso me tenia mal muy mal. Decidí llamar a Tanya esa tarde y pedirle que viniera a Forks, tenia que presentarla con Bella y quería que Bella la conociera, pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera y aun así lo hice. Recuerdo cuando Alice entro a mi cuarto yo había acabado de colgar el teléfono, cuando Alice me dice:

-Edward- que haz hecho? Dime que no es lo que yo he visto por favor!

-Alice, no se que has visto, -mentí yo-

Yo tenia un don o algo así por llamarlo de alguna forma podía saber lo que las personas piensan, con la excepción de Bella, pero eso nunca me incomodo, supe a lo que Alice se refería, me asombre pero me hice el tonto. Y ella siguió…

-Edward- te veo sufriendo y mas aun a Bella, te veo casado pero no logro ver con quien! Estoy muy asustada, Edward.

-Confía en mi Alice. Me casare con Tanya, claro esta.

-No se Edward, no se que pasa, no logro…

-Basta Alice! –dije yo. NO quiero que sigas atormentándome más.

-Atormentándote, pero porque? Si debes estar feliz te casas con la que casara tu fortuna. Adiós, Ed.

-Adios, hermana. – ayúdame, dije en un susurro que no escucho.

Fue lo ultimo que le dije hace ya 4 meses. Hace 2 me comprometí con Tanya, ella estaba muy ansiosa por casarse y pues la complací, fui una tarde y le compre un anillo muy hermoso, la hice venir a Forks y le propuse matrimonio. Mi familia quedo en blanco e incluso se pararon de la mesa y se fueron no de mala gana, se disculparon poniendo el pretexto de darnos intimidad pero yo sabia lo que pasaba, no querían a Tanya como mi compañera. Decían que era rara, oportunista y de doble cara, yo no creí eso incluso viniendo de Carlisle quien me dijo que ella les hablaba de forma grosera durante mi ausencia. Y en fin yo cada vez me fui poniendo de peor humores no sabia porque, siempre estaba encerrado y no hablaba con nadie, Tanya incluso quería estar conmigo, tener relaciones pero yo me negué infinitas de veces. Yo soy virgen y quiero serlo por lo menos hasta el matrimonio, algo que no pensaba hace 4 meses atrás. Mi vida ha dado un cambio que yo no entiendo, esquivo a todos, y todo es desde mi alejamiento de Bella, siento que falta una parte de mi, y como no si éramos como una sola persona, hermanos por así decirlo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y comencé a llorar sin sentido creí yo. Y fue cuando entro Tanya y Esme a la habitación…

-Edward, que te pasa hijo, porque lloras mi corazón?

-No es nada Esme, solo estoy algo; sensible o emocionado.

-Hay mi pichoncito, yo también lo estoy.-dijo tanya-

-Si, si me imagino. –dije yo.

-Bueno, Edward quiero informarte que le envié una invitación a tu… amiga la Bella para nuestra boda.

-Que, que tu hiciste que Tanya? Como demonios se te ocurre algo así, si sabes que Bella ya no es mi amiga.

-Lo siento, dijo Esme- pero Tanya insistió.

-Lo lamento, Edward pero pensé que querías verla ya que hace mucho no la ves.

-Si, si como quieras, ahora por favor déjenme solo. Como siempre lo que piensas en un error, como todo!

-Te amo, Edward!

-Aja Tanya! Si si..

Esto era el colmo, invitar a Bella para la boda, esta mujer o se volvió loca o esta apunto. Pero acaso no piensa? Podía escuchar el tono sarcástico en su voz y su mente retorciéndose al pronunciar el nombre de Bella el cual ensucio de solo pronunciarlo, UGH!...Que pensara Bella, cuando le llegue la invitación, como reaccionara? Pero en que pienso yo si solo éramos o somos amigos. Mi cabeza esta hecha un lio últimamente. Y de momento pensé, Quien le lleva la invitación? Salí corriendo de mi cuarto como torbellino y me tope con Emmett…

-Emmett, quien fue a llevarle la invitación a Bella, dime?

-mmm, Fue… Alice. Carlisle le suplico que fuera ella misma.

-Maldición, pero como Alice hizo eso. Acaso están todos en mi contra, mi propia familia!

-Ed, Hermano, sabes que no le puede negar nada a Carlisle.

-Mierda, si lo se, gracias, Em.

Esto si que no lo entendía, Alice fue la primera que se opuso a mi boda cuando estuvimos solos en familia. Casi me arranca la cabeza, e incluso no ha tocado ni un detalle ni a hecho comentario alguno sobre la misma. No quiere saber ni que le digan nada. Me dijo que iría por que soy su hermano pero por nada mas. No soportaba a Tanya y la verdad Rose, no la podía ver ni en pintura. Era algo muy extraño en mi familia, siempre tomaban mis decisiones como buenas, pero ahora hasta Carlisle parecía reacio y Eme también pero así le ayudo a Tanya un poco en los preparativos. Tanya es una chica ambiciosa, le gusta el poder, el dinero, viajes, joyas, todo lo material. Y todos me decía que estaba conmigo por interés pero su belleza me deslumbro cuando la vi en Denali, era sin precedente aunque no como la belleza natural de mi Bella. Un momento dije; "mi bella"? Oh dios ahora si estoy loco. Que demonios pasa conmigo? Sera cierto lo que me dijo Jasper que cuando Bella y yo estábamos juntos era una ola de amor lo que había por todos lados? Bueno pues claro que si, nos amábamos con locura éramos como hermanos, o no? Yo no puedo estar enamorado de mi ex – mejor amiga! No no y no. Un golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad, cuando me fijo era Alice.

-Ed, puedo pasar?

Esto es raro, Alice no me hablaba hace casi 3 meses.

-Claro Alice, pasa!

-Gracias

-No hay de que, que te pasa, porque esa cara?

Yo sabia ya lo vi en su mente y me puse muy triste trague un gran nudo en mi garganta pero la deje hablar. Aun con mi bloque en mi pecho, estaba loco por gritar pero me controle.

-Ed, sabes que te amo, eres mi hermano querido. Y que me ha dolido nuestro alejamiento, demasiado.

-Yo también te amo Alice, y también te extraño.

-Pero estas haciendo las cosas mal, muy mal. Ella sufre y se que lo ves en mi mente, yo se lo que tu puedes hacer nunca fue un secreto para mi. Por eso te mostré todo lo que vi en ella hoy. Esta sufriendo Ed y mucho. Se que tu también sufres y te haces el fuerte pero ya no mas. Por favor termina esta falsa.

-Alice… yo… no puedo… No se lo que pasa conmigo, no dejo de pensar en ella es algo que me enferma y pone de mal humor. Pero no puedo hacer nada ya no.

-Edward, tu la amas y ella a ti, pero no quieren aceptarlo nunca lo han visto pero siempre se han amado.

-No, Alice ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo que afrontar mi destino y ese es junto a Tanya. En 12 días me caso y ese será el final de mi calvario.

-Te equivocas, comienza algo peor. Tu infierno personal! Adios hermano, ojala y sobrevivas a esto que se te avecina si no haces nada pronto. Te amo!

Las palabras de Alice me dejaron hundido en la inconsciencia solo vi cuando dio la espalda y se marcho. Definitivamente yo no puedo amar a Bella, es mi amiga, hermana mí… No se tengo que salir de este cuarto o me volveré loco. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo me monte en mi volvo y me fui a Port Ángeles. Llegue cerca de las 6pm ya bajando el sol, llegando el crepúsculo. Aparque cerca de un parque y no cualquiera, Maldición esto es brujería. Es el parque al que iba con Bella todos los sábado aquí pasábamos horas y horas… Camine de un lado a otro hasta que la vi, sentada en nuestro banco, con la cabeza baja y temblando o esta llorando. No aguante y fui corriendo donde ella. Se sobresalto y me miro en ese momento supe que todo lo que dijo Alice era cierto. YO amo a mi mejor amiga. Amo a Bella y la amo con toda mi alma, cuerpo y vida. Me quede mirándola fijamente, estos meses extrañándola no le hicieron justicia la imagine infinidad de veces y es mucho mas hermosa, el ser único y esquicito en toda la tierra. La única que hace desbocar mi corazón, me eleva al cielo y me trae en sus brazos. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estúpido fui. Pero ahora que hago, no puedo dejar a Tanya a solo 2 semanas de la boda, ante todo soy un caballero y si tengo que tragarme este amor, lo hare. Di mi palabra no puedo romperla, o si? No, no Edward no puedes, se hombre y afronta tus estupideces me decía a mi mismo. Me permití dejar de pensar y me dedique a mirarla ella estaba atónita no hablaba solo seguía llorando y llorando sin quitar sus ojos de los míos. Juro que pude ver su alma y ella la mía. Nos miramos como nunca pensé posible hacerlo. Con… Amor, dulzura, ternura, pasión, comprensión pero sobre todo con amor. No pude evitarlo y me senté a su lado sosteniendo su mano, estaba helada. Solo llevaba una camisa de tirante color verde y pantalón de mezclilla pero se ve hermosa tan hermosa que me duele el corazón de solo mirarla. Que vera ella en mi, me amara como dice Alice. Oh solo esta dolida por nuestra amistad rota?

Bella

Yo no podía creerlo cuando Alice se fue de mi casa, ese día. Me encerré en mi cuarto sin parar de llorar. Incluso llame antes a Jake y le dije que no podía salir esa noche con el, Edward se casaba y no tenía cabeza para nada, mi corazón estaba roto y no podía dejar de llorar, era mi consuelo. Este entendió diciéndome:

-Bella, yo lo sabía desde que te vi en aquel restaurante.

-Jake, perdón soy una canalla, no merezco ni siquiera tu amistad.

-NO, Bella no digas eso, yo siempre te vi como mi amiga aunque si me gustas no lo niego, eres hermosa, pero mi amor es de otra mujer y lo sabes.

-Si, jake, pero no fue justo refugiarme en tus brazos día y noche y ahora dejar de hablarte como una cobarde, huyendo de todo.

-Pues no hullas, Bells. No hullas y enfrenta todo, vive tus días como si fueran el ultimo. Lucha por lo que quieres.

-Jake, amigo… Si fuera tan fácil…

-Bells, nada es fácil preciosa. Pero tienes que aprender a llevar la carga.

-Gracias Jake, nunca dejare de agradecer todo lo que hiciste y haces por mi.

-NO hay de que Bells, siempre estaré aquí para ti, para darte mi hombro y mi amistad sincera. No te alejes de mi solo porque crees que heriste mis sentimientos ni nada de eso. YO siempre supe lo que había entra nosotros nunca me engañe. Llámame cuando quieras y hay estaré para ti.

-Gracias, Jake… te quiero eres mi mejor amigo, en estos meses me devolviste un poco de vida, le diste sol a mis días y siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

-Tu amistad es suficiente Bella, nunca tuve una amiga, y eres también mi mejor amiga por siempre.

-Adiós, Jake necesito pensar.

-Adiós, bells. Cuídate y ya sabes cuenta conmigo siempre.

Le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí pues la verdad le debía mucho mi cordura hasta este punto. Pero no podía seguir retrasándolo tenia que aceptarlo amo a Edward lo amo como nunca amare a nadie, estoy totalmente enamorada de mi ex -mejor amigo. No puedo creer la verdad de mis palabras y entre llanto me monte sin rumbo en mi coche para darme cuenta que termine en Port Ángeles me baje en el parque al que frecuentábamos ir sin darme cuenta, y me senté en nuestra banca. No se cuantas horas estuve hay pero si suficientes lloraba y lloraba sin parar preguntándome el porque no lo descubrí antes tal vez podría enamorarlo, o talvez no. No se que tantas estupideces pensaba pero me dolía mucho mas. Y fue cuando sentí una presencia delante de mi, me sobresalte pues claro ya estaba oscureciendo y yo sola en un parque como no asustarme. Pero asustarme es poco a lo que me paso cuando lo veo hay sin pestañear delante de mi, con sus ojos hinchados y una tristeza que brotaba su rostro me dolió tanto como mi propio dolor. Nunca soporte verlo así y ahora me doy cuenta del porque. Seguí llorando sin poder evitarlo sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, mi corazón esta hecho polvo. Y fue cuando se sentó a mi lado sujetando mis manos mirándome como si lo hiciera por primera vez. Pero sentí que miraba dentro de mi y el me permitiera el paso dentro de si. Por un momento sentí alivio pero por otro no. Que pensara, me dirá loca, desquiciada que como pude enamorarme si somos los mejores amigos. Pero que le puedo contestar, "hey lo siento, no fue mi intención yo no quería, pero pues siempre te ame y me di cuenta hoy" mierda como le diría eso. Si como quiera no cambiaria nada de su vida. El se casara si algo tengo bien en claro es como es Edward, mi Ed. Es un caballero ante todo y nunca dejaría plantada a una mujer a solo días de su boda. Jamás lo haría y eso dio más tela para que encontrara una razón más para llorar aparte de las mil que tengo. Maldición como puedo ser tan estúpida, como no me di cuenta a todas las mil indirectas de Alice. Como? Tonta fui una tonta y lo seré el resto de mi vida. Como puedo llegar a pensar que el dejaría a Tanya tan hermosa por mi, una insignificante chica. Esto es muy cruel no quiero seguir con este dolor es demasiado fuerte y para colmo el no habla y yo no me atrevo. Y fue cuando me tuve que comer mis propias palabras, el se aclaro la garganta y busco mis ojos.


	3. Confesiones

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS AQUI EN SU MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA. (NO COPY)**_

Cap. 3 Confesiones

-Edward-

Yo no aguante mas su silencio así que me aclare la garganta reclamando su atención y busque sus hermosos ojos achocolatados con desespero, sabiendo que iba a perderme en ellos inmediatamente.

-Bella… Como estas?... Porque estas aquí sola y llorando sin consuelo?

-Yo… estoy bie…

-Bella no digas bien si de lejos se ve que no lo estas. Dime la verdad por favor, no juegues con mi salud mental ya bastante dañada esta.

-Ed, yo… estoy mal muy mal, no se que hacer para evitarlo pero esto no tiene cura estoy enferma muy enferma.

-Bella, enferma? Que tienes por favor dime, que puedo hacer por ti? Que tienes, cual es la enfermedad es muy grave? Como que no tiene cura? Vamos donde Carlisle el tiene que saber algo. Dime, Bella que te pasa?

-No tengo cura Ed, es la verdad nadie me curara porque estoy enferma del corazón y el alma, estoy desgarrada por dentro. Me enamore y me di cuenta muy tarde y lo perdí, lo perdí y para siempre.

No sabia que decir, sentí emoción después de mucho tiempo, será de mi de quien hable, o será de otro? Que pensara si le digo que yo también me siento así, que no puedo ni respirar y la causante es ella. Que pensara?

-Bella, quien dime quien?

-Ed… no puedo...

-Bella, por favor dímelo, dímelo. Te lo ruego.

-Edward, yo me enamore de… mi mejor amigo… me enamore de ti. Y lo siento tanto, se que te casaras pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Bella…

Yo no sabia si brincar o ponerme a llorar, claro que yo también sentía lo mismo y soy correspondido pero una maldita nube en mi camino tiene nombre Tanya. Maldición!. Dejare que todo pase como tiene que pasar no forjare mi destino, me dejare llevar solo por hoy y talvez por mañana y pasado… Maldición soy un desgraciado pero la amo, la amo y este amor me come por dentro…

-Bella… siento…

-No me digas nada, Ed por favor si valoras mi estado mental tu también no me digas que me rechazas solo márchate y listo. Yo lo entenderé, no soy suficiente para ti…

-Bella, maldición déjame terminar. Yo también me enamore… de mi mejor y única amiga, me enamore de ti Isabella Swan. Pero ya no se que hacer no se como enmendar mi error sabes como soy y no tengo el valor para dejar a Tanya en el altar. No lo soy. Pero si tengo en claro algo y es que te amo como no amare en mi vida a nadie y créeme si muero y vuelvo a nacer de ti me vuelvo a enamorar, eres lo mas hermoso y valioso que tenido nunca. Te amo y no puedo evitar amarte y desearte en este mismo momento. Siento que mi corazón esta brincando de felicidad en este momento, te amo tanto, pero siempre hay algo en mi camino que empaña y aun así te sigo amando más todavía.

-Ed. Tu me amas? Me amas como yo te amo a ti?

-Si mi bella. Te amo más de lo que piensas, te amo y me duele el corazón de lo inflado que esta en este momento por la felicidad que siento. Te amo y siento mil dragones volando en mi estomago porque la mariposas se quedaría cortas al expresar lo que yo siento. Te amo y no existen palabras suficientes para demostrártelo.

-Ed. Yo también te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-Bella, gracias por amarme aun sin merecerlo.

-Claro que lo mereces y mucho mas, por eso te pido que no pienses en nada hoy, deja de pensar, dejemos de pensar y olvidemosno del mundo entero, dediquémonos a nosotros ya después se lidiara con el resto pero ahora no. No me importa Tanya no me importa nadie, ella no te quiere y fue a mi casa a decírmelo y también decirme que se quedara con todo lo tuyo, pero no importa y no quiero que pienses en ella, solo quiero que pienses en mi y en nada mas. Después si tienes que casarte lo entenderé pero seamos felices por este tiempo que nos queda vivamos nuestros días como si fuera el ultimo. Desconectemos nuestras mentes de todo y todos. Solo dime si estas dispuesto hacerlo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Pero dime, si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, tanto como yo deseo también pasarlo, dímelo. No me tengas en este laberinto, muéstrame la luz y guíame.

-Bella…

-Edward-

Yo me quede sin habla no podía ni respirar. No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Bella quería pasar tiempo conmigo sin importarte lo cerca que esta mi boda. No quería pensar en ello. Que tengo que hacer yo también lo deseo quiero pasar con ella el tiempo que me quede, pero como lo hago. Como! Y Fue cuando sonó mi celular, lo mire y era Alice…

-Alice, pasa algo?

-Ed, estoy feliz no te apures yo arreglo todo, pasa el tiempo que te quede libre con ella. Yo me encargo acá, eso si vira antes de la boda si es que no cambias de parecer. Te amo hermano, dale un beso a Bella, de mi parte y de parte de todos!

-Alice… yo… también te amo, pero como, como lo supiste, que pasara con Tanya.

-No te preocupes, de la loca yo me encargo jajajaja!

-Alice, gracias! Te debo una y dale mis saludos y gracias a todos, los amo.

-No te apures hermano, después de esta me deberás una bien grande. Adiós!

Yo no podía creerlo mi familia conspiro para ayudarme, sentí una felicidad enorme, y desapareció en cuanto me percate de Bella llorando nuevamente.

-Bella, mi amor. Que te pasa?

-No quieres, cierto, no quieres estar conmigo?

-Mi amor, claro que quiero, era Alice, la que me llamo, para decirme que estuviera fuera el tiempo necesario antes, de bueno tu sabes.

-Enserio!, Ed. Nos vamos juntos?

-Claro, nada me haría mas feliz que pasar tiempo contigo.

-Pero a donde iríamos?

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. Tu solo encárgate de tu padre y de preparar las maletas, hoy antes de la media noche paso por ti.

-Si, si. Bueno pues te espero. Y por favor si no vas a ir aunque sea llámame. Si?

-Ni digas tonterías, espérame en tu casa. Te amo mi Bella.!

-Yo también te amo, mi ángel!

_**QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE CON LOS CAP. YA TENGO LA HISTORIA COMPLETA TERMINADA, SI LES GUSTA DEJENME SABER E IRE SUBIENDO LOS CAPS. YA TIENEN TRES Y CREANME QUE ESTA INTERESANTE LA HISTORIA. BESOS VAMPIRICOS A TODAS! =)**_

**_*YAMI *_**


	4. Complicaciones

_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EXPUESTOS AQUI EN SU MAYORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA. (NO COPY)**_

Cap. 4 Complicaciones

-Bella-

Nos despedimos con un leve beso cerca de los labios, y cada cual tomo camino a su auto. Yo me subí al mío con la cabeza en otro lado pensando y pensando, que sucederá? Y llegando a la conclusión que no me importa arriesgar mi corazón si eso tendrá como resultado pasar el tiempo con el. Sabia que el me amaba tanto como yo a el, pero que sucederá cuando todo esto acabe, seré capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida? No lo se pero tampoco pensare en ello ahora, estaba muy feliz como para dañar mi noche con esto. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ya estaba cerca de mi casa, la luz del porche estaba encendida me aparque en mi lugar respire profundo par de veces y me baje de mi auto y decidí entrar para contarle a mi padre que me tenia que ir por un par de días, cuando entre lo vi, hay estaba el sentado como siempre viendo un partido de futbol en la sala y se volteo en cuando me vio.

-Hola Bells, como estuvo tu paseo?

-mmm… bien papa! Pero tengo que hablar contigo…

-Edward-

Yo me fui dejando mi corazón con la chica que se subía al otro auto. Solo me atreví a darle un leve beso cerca de sus labios y sentí como mi corazón se salía por mi boca, algo que nunca había sentido… Me monte en mi auto y me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi casa y me tope al llegar con el auto de Tanya, "Maldición esto no puede ir peor"

Me dije a mi mismo. Me baje del auto todo tembloroso y sudando la gota gorda como decía mi hermano Emmett. Vi que todos estaban por la ventana deseándome suerte lo cual asentí con la cabeza. Cuando mire a la escalera hay estaba Tanya sentada, con una cara de mil demonios. Me acerque y me senté a su lado…

-Hola… Tanya, como estas?

-Como crees, Edward? Sabes que nuestra boda esta a unas semanas y decides irte ahora a visitar un maldito familiar de tu padre? Los preparativos y todo esta a mitad, necesito más dinero mucho dinero y quiero que estés aquí, porque no puede ir la odiosa de Alice o la prepotente de Rosalie?

Ha, así que le habían dicho que tenia que visitar un familiar, me reí internamente, pero volví en mi cuando escuche que insultaba a mi familia…

-Como te referiste hacia mis hermanas? Odiosa y prepotente?

-Si, son unas odiosas ambas, no me ayudan y parece que ven al demonio cuando estoy aquí. No las soporto Edward, desde que las vi y lo sabes muy bien…

-No, no y no. Yo no sabia nada pensé que las querías solo que estabas dolida con ellas, pero de hay a no soportarlas, Tanya?

-Perdón Ed… lo siento pero estoy muy mal, se lo que esta pasando escuche a Emmett y Jasper hablar de algo de bella que ella esta enamorada de ti y me puse furiosa, por eso…

-Tu, tu y tu! Fuiste hablar con Bella y amenazarla cierto? Recordé de momento lo que había dicho Bella…

-Si, tu eres mío me perteneces no dejare que nadie me arrebate lo que será mío.

-Callate… Yo no soy tuyo y tampoco te pertenezco que eso te quede bien claro, ok?

-Te casaras conmigo, Edward! Seremos como uno solo.

-Si te amara, talvez… Lo siento, Tanya no quise decir eso.

-Esta todo claro Edward, no digas nada mas, lograre que me ames ya lo veras.

-Mjm… dije y seguí mi camino hacia mi cuarto tenía que recoger unas cosas para el mejor viaje de mi vida. Pero esta complicación, no me había fijado y estuve mucho tiempo discutiendo con Tanya, ya eran mas de las 12am y Bella estará demasiado triste, pensara lo peor de mi… Pero como hago para irme no se que hacer la verdad si me voy con ella será muy difícil borrarla de mi mente y si no lo hago me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. Que hago? Ya tenia todo listo pero me debatía entre ir o no ir…

Bella

-Tengo que hablar contigo papa, fue lo que le dije a mi padre para que este callera sobre mi suplicándole que le dijera que me pasaba.

-Dime Bella, dime que tienes que decirme?

-Papa, cálmate todo va bien… solo que tengo que hacer un viaje y no sé cuanto me demore, un par de semanas tal vez, pero tengo que ir de eso depende mi futuro, felicidad y salud mental.

-Bella pero… dejarme? A dónde vas mi niña?

-No lo sé aun papa… pero no esperes que te llame, me iré a la media noche. Espero tu apoyo en todo esto.

-Mi niña sabes que no me es fácil después de todo, pero se por todo lo que estas pasando últimamente… Cuanta con mi apoyo incondicional si es lo que necesitas ya veo que estas decidida y en eso saliste a mi corazón.

-Gracias papa, te quiero. –dije con un taco en mi garganta y me di la vuelta camino a mi cuarto.

Comencé a hacer mi equipaje, eche de todo un poco y no se porque pero hasta una lencería rojo sangre eche, termine todo muy rápido, recogí mi cuarto para dejarlo mas o menos decente y me senté en el borde de la cama no podía estar quiera en un solo sitio así que opte por ir a la cocina y llenarme un cuenco de cereales subí nuevamente a mi habitación y comencé a comer, ya era las 12 y Edward no llegaba, comenzaba a impacientarme, me dijo que aquí estaría y el era muy puntual. Se habrá arrepentido me habrá engañado o no le interesaba como el me dijo, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sin poderlo evitar me eche a llorar sobre la cama. No podía creer lo ilusa que fui al creerle todas sus palabras y pensar que dejaría todo por pasar un par de días conmigo el se casara y formara una familia con la Tanya, ella es hermosa y despierta yo incluso soy solo una chica insignificante que sueña con amar y ser amada con el hombre que algún día fue su mejor amigo. No me di cuenta entre tanto llanto el sueño me venció ya era casi la 1am y nada aun fue la ultima vez que mire el reloj. Me sobresalte por un mal sueño en el que estaba sola en medio del bosque sola mas sola que nunca y rompí en llanto nuevamente el no vendrá ya casi las 2am y no esta aquí, no puede ser me dejo, no vendrá por mi, sentí un agujero en mi pecho sentía una parte de mi muerta y esa era mi corazón, la luz de mi vida no vendrá por mi nunca mas, como resignarme después de confiarle que lo amaba mas que mi vida, como olvidar la mejor noche que tuve hablando con el. Sueños rotos todo pasaba por mi mente como un flash back, todo lo que pude imaginar para estos días estaba perdido. Ya nunca mas lo veré, tendré que irme lejos muy lejos y para siempre resignarme de una vez y por toda, cerrar mi corazón ya que no volveré amar como lo hice a Edward, jamás volveré a sentir lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de el esa emoción de sentirme completa inmensamente feliz con solo su presencia mi corazón queriendo salir por mi boca y mis manos sudando de la emoción. Que pasara conmigo ahora no se si podre seguir adelante con este dolor que me quema y no me deja respirar…

Edward

Tanto estuve debatiéndome que no aguante y fui hablar con mi padre con Carlisle, toque la puerta de su cuarto y Esme salió enseguida dejándome solo con el.

-Papa… necesito hablar contigo, necesito un consejo.

-Dime hijo, en lo que te pueda ayudar cuenta con ello.

Se levanto de su cama dejando el libro en la mesa de noche, y camino a mi lado nos sentamos en un asiento que tenía en su cuarto y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Papa, no se que hacer. Bella es lo mas importante para mi y me di cuenta muy tarde, como sabes hoy me iría con ella pero no se si es lo correcto. Alúmbrame en este pasillo sin luz.

-Hijo, esto es una decisión muy ardua y no se que decirte. Se que amas a Bella desde hace mucho años creo que desde la primera vez que la viste en aquel cine cuando solo eras niño. Pero nunca te dije nada es una decisión tuya. Y si ahora el destino se propuso enseñarte que la amas a ella justo cuando planeas casarte con una mujer que no quieres y ella tampoco a ti. Solo me queda decirte que si no aprovechas esta oportunidad que te ofrece la vida te arrepentirás por el resto de tu existencia y tú mejo que sabes lo que significara eso, un infierno en carne propia hijo. Lánzate, no tengas miedo si la amas, dalo todo por ella, y mas aun si ella esta dispuesta a ceder a esto, eso demuestra lo mucho que te ama esta dispuesta a renunciar a sus principio por ser feliz contigo aunque sea por unos días haz tu lo mismo hijo mío. Lucha lucha hasta el final. Se que eres un caballero pero el hecho de que decidieras no casarte con Tanya algo que nos alegraría, no te haría menos hombre, todo lo contrario te haría responsable y sensato al no permitirte ser infeliz y con ello arrastrar a mas personas en ello. Sabes que estaremos contigo tomes la decisión que tomes pero piénsalo bien. Y en cuanto a Bella creo que se te hace tarde y no es de caballeros dejar una dama esperando Edward.

-Gracias, papa sabia que podía contar contigo.

-No hay de que hijo mío.

-Te amo, papa te amo!

-Yo también te amo hijo mío!

QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPI. CHICAS? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJENME SUS REVIEWS Y DENME SU OPINIION SOBRE EL MISMO. BESOS Y ABRAZOS VAMPIRICOS DE PARTE DE ESTA NEOFITA DE JACKSPER! JEJEJ

*YAMI*


	5. Viaje

Los mayoria de los personajes no me pertencen son de SM!

Cap. 5 Viaje

Edward Pov

El hablar con mi padre me ayudo de una manera increíble, me abrió los ojos nuevamente y sentí respirar otra vez, ahora tenia que darme prisa si quería llegar antes de las 4am a donde Bella. Que le diría de mi tardanza, que no sabia que hacer, que dude? Maldición estoy hecho un lio. Pero afrontare lo que sea y luchare por mi amor. Así me cueste la vida en el intento. Me subí a mi auto y acelere a toda velocidad hacia su casa, no tarde mucho en llegar y me fije que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida…

Bella Pov

Yo no podía creer todo esto que me dejara plantada y sin ni siquiera llamarme se lo pedí de favor y nada… Se que vendrá algún día con mil disculpas en su boca. Pero no conmigo no jugara como ahora, ilusionarme para que? Para sufrir aun mas de lo que lo había echo esto no es justo no es justo lo que el me hace. No me di cuenta y me quede dormida nuevamente sumergida en mi dolor las horas pasaban sobre mi y ni cuenta me daba solo sentía el mundo sobre mi y yo solo tenia fuerzas para que no me aplastara completamente y desaparecer, tenia que ser fuerte, pero como cuando el amor de mi vida se casa y me mintió diciendo que vendría a buscarme, no se que hora era pero sentí unos golpes en mi ventana me sobresalte y fui a mirar cuando miro era el con una cara destrozada mi corazón salto no se que emoción sentí en ese momento pero mi corazón quería salir corriendo de mi pecho e ir a las manos de ese hombre en la acera de mi casa, abrí la ventana y…

-Edward, que quieres? Estas no son horas de visitas.  
-Bella, lo siento no llegue a la hora acordada pero…  
-Pero nada Edward, no tenias teléfono para llamarme? Lárgate! –dije sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia y con esa palabra mi corazón se termino de romper.  
-No me iré Bella… Abre la puerta o grito aquí hasta que tu padre se despierte.  
-No te atrevas! –amenace, dándome la vuelta rendida para abrirle y encararlo de una vez, mejor ahora que nunca. Abrí la puerta y hay estaba el.  
-Dime que quieres Edward?  
-Pedirte perdón Bella!, perdóname por ser un idiota y dudar en el ultimo momento, perdóname por encontrar las fuerzas tarde para venir a buscarte, perdóname por darme cuenta de mi amor en este momento, por amarte como te amo con este sentimiento que me asfixia por dentro y me es casi imposible respirar, perdóname amor mío por todo.  
-Edward… yo no se que decirte. Me dejaste esperando como tonta pensando que me tomaste el pelo, me siento engañada o mas bien me sentía, porque no pudiste llamarme aunque sea? Porque? Sabes que te amo con locura y mi alma daría al demonio si este me la pidiera, saber que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi reputación mis valores solo por estar contigo, pero ahora es tan…  
-No digas difícil, no digas imposible por favor eso me mataría. Solo dame una oportunidad Bella, escapémonos como me propusiste en nuestro parque, escapémonos y vivamos estos días como si fueran el ultimo, no pensemos en le pasado solo en el presente, te lo ruego mi Bella te necesito y no puedo evitarlo te amo cada segundo mas y mas.  
-Ed yo también te amo pero tengo miedo, miedo de ti, de mi… de lo que podrá pasar y lo que no… Pero a la vez deseo este tiempo tanto o mas que tu, quiero descubrirte y que tu lo hagas conmigo, quiero quererte hasta que no tenga fuerzas, por eso mismo, acepto irme contigo donde estemos solos olvidando todo solos tu y yo.  
-Gracias Bella, Te amo tanto, toca mi corazón sientes como late eso es por ti amor mío, se desboca por ti solamente por ti.  
-Yo también te amo mi ángel, y mi corazón esta igual que el tuyo y es todo tuyo. Vámonos antes de que amanezca!  
-Vamos preciosa. –dijo el y a mi se me revolcó todo el estomago sentía mil mariposas revoloteando de un lado a otro. Como podía ser tan perfecto es el hombre de mis sueños el que roba mi aliento y me hace suspirar con su hermosa sonrisa. Como no me di cuenta antes, tan ciega estaba? Me reí de mi misma.

Subí y recogí mi equipaje, y baje y el estaba esperándome en las escaleras tomo mi equipaje en una mano dejándolo en el suelo, y me dijo:

-Bella… mmm… quiero hacer algo antes de irnos.  
-Si Edward, lo que quieras que paso?

Y eso fue todo sentí marearme y desfallecer este hombre iba a besarme, me congele cuando sentí su aliento en mi cara cerca de mis labios y juro que morí y volví a nacer cuando junto sus labios con los míos, tenían su propio espacio como si estuviesen hecho a la medida el uno para el otro. Empezó con un leve beso y fue incrementando la pasión, lo hacia con un fervor que logro humedecerme con un solo beso, esto me puso muy nerviosa y el lo noto soltando mi cara de sus manos nuestras respiraciones no eran normales, tendríamos que salir de hay si no queríamos que llamaran los bomberos…

-Lo siento Bella. No pude evitarlo.  
-No te disculpes mi corazón, Soy tuya aunque solo sea de corazón.

Así tomo mi equipaje sonrojado, y nos subimos a su coche, tomando camino hacia el aeropuerto no sabia hacia donde íbamos así que decidí preguntarle.

-A donde vamos Ed?  
-Es una sorpresa amor no te impacientes si?  
-Ok, como digas.

Tomo mi mano y dio un leve beso, llegamos al aeropuerto y se bajo a toda velocidad para abrirme la puerta era su costumbre así que no repare, aunque ahora si era diferente, nos amábamos estaba boba mirándolo y no vi cuando le entrego las llaves a un muchacho y desperté de mi ensueño cuando lo escuche diciéndole que dejaría el auto por 2 semanas hay, el muchacho desvió su mirada hacia mi y me miro de arriba abajo sentí que me desnudo, y Edward rápido paso su mano por mi cintura y me dio un beso rápido pero autoritario en mis labios, haciendo que el joven dejara de mirarme enseguida. Llegamos para verificar nuestro equipaje y me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a New York, recordé las tantas veces que prometimos ir juntos hay, y no faltaron las lágrimas en mi rostro, el las noto y seco con sus labio y me dijo:

-Pensé que estos planes aun no han cambiado, pero dime si no quieres ir, cambiaremos si eso quieres…  
-No Edward, claro que eso no ha cambiado y si quiero ir, me alce para alcanzar sus labio y el se bajo para darme total alcance en ellos, le di un besos y me incorpore de nuevo.  
-Te amo mi Bella. Te amare siempre.  
-Yo también te amo, Ed.

Nos subimos al avión y quede dormida enseguida estaba sumamente agotada después de una larga noche en llanto y casi muero con el beso Edward, me recargue en su hombro y quede profundamente dormida. Eran 5 horas de viaje de Seattle hasta New York así que unas horitas no vendrían mal.

-Bella, amor despierta llegamos, Bella!.  
-Mmmm. Que paso papa? Hoy no trabajo.  
-jajajaja, Bella no soy tu papa gracias a dios! Soy Edward, vamos ya todos los pasajeros bajaron.  
-Oh, Edward, lo siento tanto. –dije toda colorada de la vergüenza.  
-No te avergüences amor. A mi también me levanto la azafata.  
-ah, vamos entonces.  
-Si, vamos, nos espera un auto afuera para llevarnos a casa.  
-A casa? Tienen casa aquí Edward?  
-Si tenemos casa, hace poco la compre yo, pensando en ti.  
-Gracias, Edward.

Edward

Mas feliz era imposible estar, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra y el mundo entero… No paro de recordar el beso que le di a Bella como ella tembló ante mi contacto y yo la adicción que sentí en ese momento fue embriagador, no se como tuve las fuerzas para alejarme de ella. Sabia que ella también era virgen al igual que yo y esto era nuevo para ambos. Cuando nos montamos en el auto me sentía completo lleno de felicidad, divertido por así decirlo. Ella me pregunto hacia donde íbamos pero no le dije, quería que fuese una sorpresa yo hace unos meses me había comprado una casa en Nueva York y lo hice pensando en ella era verdad, cuando llegamos a NY yo estaba completamente nervioso y podía sentirla a ella de vez en cuando temblando así que me precipite y le dije…

-Bella, no tengas miedo no pasara nada que no quieras, ok? Esto es nuevo todo esto es nuevo para mí también, y no quiero que nos precipitemos a nada. Tranquilízate, si?  
-De acuerdo Ed… Igual tu estas temblando estas hecho un manojo de nervios y eso que la nerviosa soy. Jejeje.

Nos dirigimos al coche que nos esperaba fuera y entregamos nuestros pocos equipajes. Salude al chofer y amo de llaves era una gran persona de suma confianza de Carlisle…

-Hola Leo, como estas?  
-Bien, gracias Joven y usted?  
-Genial, te presento a mí… amor Isabella Swan.  
-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Leo para servirle.  
-Oh, el gusto es mío pero por favor solo Bella.  
-Como usted diga, joven! –Leo le sonrió con una amable sonrisa la cual ella devolvió. Ella es tan humilde, tan sencilla y a la vez tan exquisita a la vista, tiene un porte demasiado hermoso y eso siempre lo e visto en ella. Me saco de mi ensueño cuando dijo…

-Ed, piensas subir al auto o no iremos caminando?  
-Oh, perdón estaba pensando, je… Vamos!  
-En que? –dijo con una sombre de tristeza en su mirada, lo mas seguro piense que estoy arrepentido o algo, por eso dije…  
-Pienso en ti amor, en lo hermosa y especial que eres. Y lo dichoso que soy al tenerte aquí conmigo.  
-Te amo, -dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mi favorita.

Subimos al auto y le dije a Leo, que no necesitaría que estuviese dentro de la casa mientras yo estaba hay, que podía irse a la de el que quedaba mas abajo y era parte del terreno. Intento protestar pero le guiñe un ojo, y este asintió. Llegamos a la casa es hermosa la verdad, vi como los ojos de Bella se abrían como plato y eso me fascino al fin atine en algo. Pregunte:

-Te gusta mi amor?  
-Me encanta, Edward, es hermosa parece sacada de un cuento de hadas.  
-Y tu eres mi hada, amor. Esta casa es tuya.  
-Que? Eres loco o te haces?  
-Bueno la verdad si estoy loco, pero de amor por ti. Y Si esta casa es tuya, esta a nombre de los dos, recuerdas cuando hace algún tiempo te dije que me firmaras unos papeles que ni leíste, pues era la escritura de la casa.  
-Wow, Edward, yo no puedo aceptar esto. Sabes que no puedo.  
-No te estoy preguntando, es nuestra casa.

La silencia con un beso en la boca y abrí la puerta de la casa, ahora si estaba nervioso. No podía evitarlo, agarre su mano y comencé a caminar con ella detrás. Me vire y estuvimos de frente mirándonos a nuestros ojos me perdí automáticamente en ellos, pero no hice nada mas solo le dije:

-Quieres ir a cenar hoy fuera, o hacemos algo aquí?  
-Mejor salimos – dijo nerviosa.  
-Como quieras mi vida.  
-Voy a darme un baño necesito sentirme humana. Me permites?  
-Cla…ro. Arriba al final a la izquierda esta tu recamara hay tienes baño propio.  
-Gracias -dijo toda colorada.

Mi mente estaba volando por las nubes, mi mente no paraba de imaginarla bajo la ducha desnuda, su suave piel mi mano sobre ella sobándola, Maldición soy un psicópata, tengo que controlarme si no quiero subir y hacerla mía aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo correctamente. Quiero que sea especial si es que se da. Quiero todo quiero su amor mío para siempre, porque el mío ya es de ella…

Bella

Llegamos a la casa era hermosa, y me dijo que era de ambos, algo que me gusto como sonó, "Nuestra Casa" fácilmente podía acostumbrarme a eso. Pregunte donde estaba el baño, necesitaba darme una ducha urgente, sentía que me quemaba. El me dio las indicaciones y me di la vuelta rápidamente para irme. En cuanto subí el cuarto era enorme y tenía un baño que era el doble en tamaño de mi habitación en Forks. Me quite la ropa llene la tina, le eche sales y me metí en cuanto estuvo llena, no podía parar de imaginarme hay con Edward sus manos sobre mi piel, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo, tuve que deshacerme de ese pensamiento rápido por que saldría corriendo a buscarlo y no quería precipitarme a nada. Todo era tan perfecto tan hermoso, Salí de la tina envolviendo en la toalla, y me dirigí a la habitación busque en los closet solo por curiosidad sabiendo que estarían vacios como se supone y me sorprendí al encontrarlo lleno de tope a tope. No pude evitar mirar todo y un traje color azul añil llamo mi atención era de cocktel así que lo elegí con unos zapatos y accesorios a juego. Me lo puse y parecía otra me quede sorprendida al ver mi cambio me maquille súper sencilla y el traje me quedaba sobre la rodilla como echo para mi. Baje las escalera y vi a Edward de espalda cambiado ya parecía un modelo sacado de revista, se volteo al sentirme y la boca se le abrió, sonrojándome al instante. Se aclaro la garganta y camino hacia mí tendiendo su mano para que la tomara y terminara de bajar las escaleras. Me dijo:

-Estas hermosa, mi vida. De donde saliste princesa?  
-Ja, claro! Tome este vestido prestado espero no te moleste.  
-Como molestarme, si todo eso es tuyo.  
-Enserio?  
-Si, Alice lo equipo para ti.  
-Wow.  
-Lista? Reserve en uno de los mejores restaurantes de NY. Te encantara.  
-Si, vamos. –dije fue lo único que salió en ese momento de mi boca. Estaba embobada mirándolo.

Nos subimos al auto que tenia allí un mercedes negro hermoso y nos dirigimos a la carretera, no tardamos mucho en llegar al restaurant y cuando lo vi era sin duda el restaurant más hermoso de la ciudad. Se llama "Masa" yo había leído algún día de ese restaurant y sabia que había que había que reservar con mucha anticipación pero me imagino la cantidad de dinero que habrá gastado Edward para que nos permitieras hay sin reservar antes.  
Nos bajamos y me tomo de la cintura había un mozo esperando para las llaves del auto y otro en la entrada para mostrarnos la mesa. Era demasiado hermoso un sueño el restaurant. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la mesa y me beso en cuanto estuvimos sentados largo y tendido si no fuese por el mozo que se aclaro la garganta con una sonrisa en su cara, nos pasaría el tiempo por encima. Era fácil perderse cuando me besaba, tanta pasión y entrega que hace que vibre completa. Solté un suspiro cuando se separo y me sonrió.

_ _  
QUE PASARA? MUCHO RESTAURANTE Y MUCHO AMOR! VENDRA EL LEMON LUEGO? JUM QUE OPINAN, QUE AVANCEN A CENAR! NO CREEN? O ESPERAMOS UN POCO MAS PARA SU ENCUENTRO? JAJAJAJ DEJEN COMENTARIOS CHICAS!


	6. Ocasión Inolvidable Parte I

_**Los personajes expuestos aqui no me pertenecen son de SM!**_

**Cap. 6 Ocasión Inolvidable Parte I**

Edward

Ella estaba deslumbrante, la mujer mas hermosa que halla visto en mi vida. Sentirla tan cerca de mi hacia que mi cuerpo tomara vida propia, la deseaba y deseo con locura. En ese restaurante con esa tenue luz, su mirada en mi rostro, besándonos a cada momento que podíamos apenas y probamos nuestra comida, pero tuve que hacer un esfuerzo y obligarnos a comer. Terminamos el platillo fuerte y pedí dos postres nuestro favoritos, un pedazo de biscocho de chocolate para ella y un pedazo de limón para mi, siempre intercambiamos nos llevamos tan bien somos como un rompecabezas donde cada pieza tiene su propio espacio. Sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida y podía ver que lo mismo era para ella, tenia ese brillo en sus ojos que me deja atónito en su mirada. Podíamos estar así mirándonos con amor un amor que es difícil de encontrar y mucho mas que exista. Decidí pagar la cuenta e irnos pero Salí de mi burbuja cuando ella dijo:

-A donde vamos ahora, Ed?  
-Bueno, pensé en ir a dar una vuelta por la gran ciudad que te parece?  
-Mmm… Bueno la verdad no podríamos hacerlo otro día? Estoy demasiado llena como para caminar, mejor vámonos a la casa y vemos películas si? - dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara.  
-Claro amor, lo que tú quieras para mi esta bien.  
-Sabes, Ed… no nada olvídalo.  
-Dime, bella que ibas a decir, no tengas miedo amor.  
-Bueno solo pensaba que seria un gran esposo y no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a estar contigo siempre… Pero olvídalo no pensemos en eso, te prohíbo hablar de lo que acabo de decir, vámonos, si?  
-Si, vámonos.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escucharon pero le haría caso, no quería recordar que me casaría con otra mujer y no la que amo. O quizá solo quizá no vuelva nunca más a Forks. Deje de pensar en todo en cuanto sentí su mano cerca de la mía esperando a que la tomara lo cual hice automáticamente, salimos frente a restaurante y esperamos por el coche, en cuanto llego le di su propina al joven que aun no para de mirar a mi Bella. Nos montamos y pusimos en marcha no tardamos mucho y yo estaba tan nervioso sabia que esto de las películas implicaría otras cosas y eso me tenia al borde del pánico. Pero logre controlarme para así tranquilizarla a ella también. Llegamos y nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos dentro de la casa. Ella aclaro su garganta reclamando mi atención y me dijo:

-Subiré a la recamara a cambiarme. Me pondré algo cómodo para ver películas, si?  
-Si, si si! Claro yo are lo mismo.

Y vi como subía las escaleras como meneaba sus caderas, era un hechizo esto. Fui casi corriendo a mi recamara y busque una pijama cómoda para ponerme. Y salí a la sala de estar buscando las películas nuevas que había traído Alice. Cuando me sobresalte con un roce en mi espalda, era ella. Me gire automáticamente y la encontré con una mini-pijama. "maldición acaso esta mujer no podía ponerse algo mas largo", "quiere hacerme esto un infierno" tragué en seco, y dije:

-Hola mi amor, estas muy linda.  
-Gracias tu también. –dijo pasando un dedo por sobre mi camisa y tocando parte de mi pecho descubierto. Se me erizo toda la piel al instante y ella soltó una risita nerviosa y fue a sentarse en el sofá grande.

Puse una película llamada PS: I love you. Y me senté a su lado, ella comenzó a llorar en cuanto dieron la parte de que el marido había muerto y me arrepentí de ponerla en el mismo instante le dije para quitarla pero me dijo que no. Yo estaba contemplando cada parte de ella, y ella se percato me señalo con su dedo para que me acercara y besara y lo hice casi agresivamente. Es tanto el deseo acumulado por ella que me es imposible pensar. Ella me respondió de la misma manera lo que hizo que me volviera loco, enredo sus manos en mi cabello y me susurro al oído:

-Ed, hazme tuya. Te amo, te deseo justo ahora!  
-Bella… estas segura? Yo nunca…  
-Lo se Edward, y será mágico para los dos descubramos nuestros cuerpos juntos, nuestra primera vez que sea inolvidable una ocasión inolvidable para ambos, hazme tuya como yo te hare mío.  
-Bella… te amo- fue lo ultimo que pude decir.

La tome en mis brazos y subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación la recosté sobre la cama y me di la vuelta para encender una velas que había por el piso parte de la decoración o una estrategia de Alice, pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la mujer que seria mi mujer ahora y yo su hombre. Me gire y hay estaba ella mirando con una sonrisa tímida en su boca, me acerque y le bese los cabellos para así seguir por su lóbulo y continuar por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca la que me recibió con fervor. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se entrelazaron como si fueran una sola, solo nos separamos cuando era necesario el aire y así la recosté sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle cada parte de su cara, nuestras respiraciones estaban demasiado entrecortadas y me separe un poco para susurrarle:

-Bella, te amo tanto que seria capaz de dejar todo por ti solo pídemelo y lo hare, te amo y será mi mujer el resto de nuestras vidas. Nunca lo olvides amor mío. Te amo.  
-Ed… cállate no pienses en eso ahora. Quiero sentirte amarte, no pienses en nada que nos atormente, hazme tuya hasta que no nos queden fuerzas.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para seguir mi curso, seguí besándola pero esta vez explorando su cuerpo con mi mano, me permití tocar sus pezones y estaban recto la levante un poco para quitar su camisa y mi boca se dirigió automáticamente a sus pezones haciendo que ella se estremeciera y arqueara su espalda. Todo esto era mágico, nos conectamos a una manera que yo no creía posible.

-Te amo – susurro ella en un hilo de voz cuando yo seguía masajeando sus pechos.  
-Yo también te amo, mi Bella.

_ _

* * *

  
**Mis amores ya estoy en el capitulo 7 continuacion de esta, jejejej el suspenso es bueno... creen que terminen lo que empezaron? No se esta dudoso esto! jejeje que opinan? Dejen sus comentarios a esta Neofita de Jacksper! jajaja**


	7. Ocasion Inolvidable Parte II

**Cap. 6 Ocasión Inolvidable parte II**

_**Los personajes expuestos aquí no son de mi autoria. SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA. (NO COPY)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward

Con un te amo, seguí mi camino besándola apasionadamente, mi manos temblaban al encontrar algo nuevo en su cuerpo una experiencia enriquecedora, ella jalaba mi cabello mientras yo masajeaba sus pechos y así seguía mi camino bajando por hasta llegar a la parte alta de su vientre donde me detuve automáticamente a mirarla, ella me miro y vi el fuego en su mirada, asintió para que continuara pero yo me congele, no podía ni moverme…

Bella

Todo esto me volvía loca mi primera vez, nuestra primera vez y es lo máximo y aun no llegamos al punto. El acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo sentía como mi cuerpo cobraba vida propia, sentía su miembro en mi pierna y eso me tenia desquiciada, pero cuando bajo su mano de mi pecho siguiendo el camino se detuvo en la parte alta de mi vientre y me miro con pasión, yo asentí dándole libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, pero no continuo parecía congelado, me senté en la cama con la respiración entre cortada y lo mire con curiosidad para luego preguntar:

-Ed, que te pasa amor?  
-Bella, no… se como hacer esto tengo miedo mi corazón, no quiero lastimarte…  
-Shh, calla Ed, es nuestra primera vez déjate llevar haz lo que dicta tu corazón nuestro corazón.

Me levante y lo empuje dejándolo en mi lugar a el me miro con ojos desorbitados pero a la vez encendidos de pasión. Me coloque sobre el y comencé a besarlo por su oreja mordiendo suavemente y así bajando por todo su cuello, sentía como se estremecía al contacto de mi boca y eso me encantaba, baje un poco la vista y vi su miembro sumamente erecto parecía querer salir de su pijama, reí internamente de orgullo al saber que era yo la que ocasionaba que estuviese de esa manera, y no me detuve mas y continúe besándolo y mordiéndolos por su pecho, estomago y hasta llegar cerca de su pene, el se sobresalto y yo lo empuje nuevamente a la cama. Fui bajando su pijama y el me ayudo levantándose un poco, cuando estuvo fuera su pantalón note que no traía ropa interior, tome su pene en mi manos y lo masajee suavemente y me fui bajando hasta llevarlo a mi boca, el soltó un gemido que fue casi un grito y seguí metiendo todo lo que pude dentro de mi boca aunque era muy grande lo intente, mientras subía y bajaba con una de mis manos sobaba sus testículos y el se revolcaba en la cama gritando, suspirando de placer, yo intensifique los movimientos y el me tomo de los brazos dejándome a la altura de su boca y me susurro:

-Esto es… mas que increíble, y ahora me toca a mi… dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward

Esta mujer me volvió loco con eso movimientos, sentir mi pene en su boca y sus manos en mis testículos, DIOS! Es mi perdición. Tuve que pararla no que quería venirme aun y esta mujer lo iba a lograr me estaba desquiciando no aguantaba las ganas de estar dentro de ella, pero lo haría… la tome por los brazos y la jale para que quedara a la altura de mi boca, "Esto es… mas que increíble, y ahora me toca a mi" dije yo, la moví bajo de mi y me coloque sobre ella arranque su diminuto pantalón de un solo tirón y su ropa interior de otro, esto era el paraíso, no podía existir alguien mas hermoso que ella, me gane la lotería con mi futura mujer, la amo tanto. Seguí besando ahora con mas fervor que antes y rápidamente llegue a mi punto su intimidad abrí sus piernas y note que estaba tan húmeda que se me hizo la boca agua, me coloque en una posición que roce mi pene cerca de su intimidad haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda y arañara mi pecho, pero no introduje mi pene, todo lo contrario me salí y baje mi cabeza para besar su intimidad luego metí mi lengua y ella grito, metía y sacaba mi lengua y con mi dedo masajeaba su clítoris, ella jalaba las sabanas bajo de ella y tiraba almohadas, jalaba mi cabello casi para arrancarlo pero no dolía nada, saque mi lengua solo para sustituirla por un dedo pero no lo metí completo ya que era virgen y con mis dedos a medio camino volví con mi lengua y a masajear el clítoris ella comenzó a temblar y la mire para darme cuenta que viraba sus ojos yo intensifique mis movimientos dentro de su intimidad moviendo mi lengua rápidamente la dejaba dentro de ella y la movía en círculos y ella comenzó a temblar mas fuerte estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo yo seguí y con mas fuerza con mi lengua de la que era capaz y con mi dedo en su clítoris, y fue cuando sentí el liquido el vino mas rico que halla probado se vino y seguí con movimientos con mi dedo, ella dejaba de convulsionar y me miro…

-Ed… por favor!  
-Que mi bella, que quieres?  
-Hazme tuya, no me hagas esperar quiero ser tuya, quiero tenerte dentro de mi por favor, hazlo.  
-Lo hare amor mío. Serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Por favor dime si te molesta o hago algo mas si?  
-No haces nada mal mi ángel, eres esquicito.  
-Tu también mi vida, no tienes idea lo exquisita que eres.

Y fui bajando a su intimidad toda húmeda seguí masajeando con mi mano, mi erección dolía de tan duro que estaba mi pene reclamando el cuerpo que seria suyo, quería sentirme dentro de ella. Me acomode a la entrada del paraíso y ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente igual que yo. Seguí acercándome mas y mas ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho desnudo y estaba ya para entrar me pare y fui empujando suavemente ella jadeaba y arqueaba su espalda, estaba estrecho cuando fui entrando y sentí como algo se deshilaba cuando vi parte de mi pene dentro de ella la mire para ver si estaba bien, estaba con los ojos cerrados y espere un poco hasta que asintió empuje un poco mas y ella grito y me dijo "ahora" comencé a moverme dentro de ella es una delicia sentía como me estremecía entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, gritaba cada vez mas fuerte y mi pecho estaba todo aruñado se levanto un poco y me volteo para quedar sobre y cabalgarme, mi pene aun no estaba dentro de ella pues era grande y no quería lastimarla, pero el que grito fui yo cuando vi que ella bajo y casi todo mi pene estuvo dentro de ella gritamos al unísono y comenzó a moverse como descontrolada sobre mi, cabalgaba sin parar, con movimientos circulares y cada vez mas rápido sentí como yo comenzaba a temblar y ella también nos acercábamos al orgasmo después de estar en acción por buen rato y comenzó a moverse mas y mas y mas rápido hasta que me desquicie mi vista se nublo y la jalaba mas fuerte hacia abajo, cogí sus cadera acelerando mas el movimiento y ambos gritamos de placer, cuando no aguante mas la solté y deje que siguiera moviéndose circularmente sobre mi y me vine junto con ella ambos convulsionando nos vinimos siguió moviendo y yo la jalaba mas fuerte para alargar el orgasmo siguió gritando "Te amor Edward, te amo, yo también te amo mi bella" dije y sentí toda su humedad sobre mi me vire dejando bajo mi, todo mi semen quedo dentro de ella, comencé a besarla apasionadamente y me Salí de dentro de ella exhausto como estábamos, antes de recostarme me pegue a su oído y le susurre…

-No sabes lo feliz que soy y lo mucho que te amo mi amor me haces el hombre mas feliz, somos uno y siempre lo seremos, mi corazón, mi cuerpo mi alma, todo siempre será tuyo solo tuyo.  
-Yo también soy feliz, demasiado para ser real, te amo tanto Edward, soy tuya y ahora para siempre y por siempre.

Me recosté a su lado abrazándola ya eran casi las 5am, la mejor noche mejor madrugada de mi vida sin duda, no podía creerlo soy tan feliz, que no quepo de la emoción, La amo como loco y haría lo que fuese por ella. Siempre fuimos mas que amigos y nunca me di cuenta pero ahora si, este amor es demasiado grande para no verlo nos amamos con locura mas allá del amor. Me sumergí en la inconsciencia hasta que los rayos del sol traspasaron la ventana, cuando voltee eran casi las 3 de la tarde, pero no me levante ella aun dormía y me dedique a mirar su cuerpo desnudo ese cuerpo que es mío como su corazón, siempre míos.

_ _

* * *

  
Que les parecio su primera noche juntos? Lemon Lemon, jejeje me retendo porque se que entran niñas al blog pero prometo que el proximos sera explosivo! jejejeje! Quieren mas? Dejen sus comentarios para esta Neofita de Jacksper! Besos! Gracias por leerme!


End file.
